


Time and time again

by Lenna



Series: An eternity together. [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Past Lifes, WayHaugth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: They've had a lot of lifetimes together, and every single one of them counts.





	Time and time again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/prequel to "It's always her", so I strongly recommend to read that one first.
> 
> As always, I'll appreciate comments and kudos as if they were Christmas presents. 
> 
> PS: Also, no beta'd. I was eager to post it.

**2018 AD**

 

“Does this count as a reset?”

Waverly has been silently tracing with her fingers the fading wound on Nicole’s stomach, making her girlfriend a bit sleepy, so the question takes the other woman by surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“We started it all over; I mean the bond, after killing Bulshar. Shouldn’t we start counting again?”

“Do you mean our lifetimes together?”

“We’ve had a lot of those.”

“One hundred and sixty-three,” Nicole says without thinking.

“Okay… How come that you always remember everything? I barely remember my original name anymore.”

“Baby, I’ll remind you any time you need it. But Waves, I love all the names you’ve had. I adore Waverly, I cherished Maria, I treasured Ishani, and I absolutely fell in love with Navya the first time I saw you that night at the lagoon.”

 

+++

 

**1927 AD**

 

The first time she touches Maria Hernando’s hand, it feels like someone just lifted a veil from her eyes, and she knows, when their eyes meet, that the other woman knows, too. Someone calls her name, her current one, but she doesn’t realize until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“They are waiting for you.” The man at her side says.

“Yes, of course,” She replies not even looking at him, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Elena…,” He insists.

“In. A. Minute,” She says again, this time roundly, “This is important.”

“One minute. We won’t have this opportunity again.”

He turns around, with quick steeps and grumbling, finally leaving them alone.

“So…, it’s Elena this time?”

The other woman moves closer, and the room full of people disappear.

“You think it suits me?”

“I think it’s beautiful, like you,” She smiles coyly, squeezes Elena’s hand, and leans a little forward to whisper in her ear, “Tell me we don’t have to worry about any husband, or any other type or partner this time.”

“Just an annoying brother. You?”

“No one,” Maria smiles, “But I think my father is waiting for you, and he isn’t a very patient man.”

“And Mario is about to have a stroke,” Elena sighs, “Can we meet later? After the party?”

Maria’s smile widens.

“There’s a service entrance at the back of the house. I’ll give the word that they let you in, and someone will guide you to my room.”

“Sneaky.”

“Letting you go back to Paris, or whatever place you artists like to live in right now is not an option, at least not without me.

 

+++

 

**1752 AD**

 

She remembered almost from the start.

Her name is Sara and she was three years old when her family moved to Boston. They lived next to a young couple who just had a baby girl, the Brysons, who were nice people and brought a cake to her house the day her family arrived.

That’s the first time Sara met baby Violet.

At three, she couldn’t understand that strange feeling in her heart.

At twenty-one, that same heart is breaking, watching her soulmate get married to a man who will never understand what love truly is.

 

+++

 

**1617 AD**

 

Her mama always said that she shouldn’t listen to the people in town who talked behind their backs, that they were just closed minded, and would never understand the way they lived their lives.

They lived in an old, ramshackle house, on top of a windy hill. It was not a palace, but it was their home, and she loved it very much.

She was seven and a half when her mother got sick.

Barely eight when she stopped fighting.

Obviously, the town had to decide what to do with the child, given that they didn’t know about any other family. Little Lizbeth was about to be taken to a hospice when the sea brought a stranger to her life.

Liz could hear the word _pirate_ being whispered in the room. He only said four words.

“ _I am her father.”_

It turns out that her father wasn’t just a pirate. He was the captain of The Hades, a ship that had sealed the Caribbean for almost twenty years. He was a feared and respected man, so not one member of the crew said a word about the little girl he brought on board.

So, eight years more passed and adult Lizbeth is now a valuable member of the crew; Beautiful, smart, skilled, and _dangerous_ when needed.

Sometimes it’s useful having a woman on board, because when they’ve been on a long period of bad luck, they need to take hostages to get some money, usually women or rich kids traveling to the mainland, so they send Liz to calm them down. Her soothing eyes and those dimples in her smile always worked magic with the scared hostages.

That’s why she’s now on a very, _very,_ difficult position.

Liz is standing outside the cell, staring at the three women inside. Two of them, the mother and one of the sisters, are sleeping, but the younger one, the one that her father almost threw overboard the day before because it was getting on his nerves, is staring right back at her.

“What are you doing here?” The girl asks. She’s feisty and insolent, but Liz can see the fear in her eyes.

But it’s a valid question. What is she doing here? In the middle of the night, talking to one of their prisoners, and on top of that, behind her father’s back?

“I really don’t know…” She takes a step forward towards the cell, “I had a dream, a very weird dream, and… I don’t know…,” Unconsciously, she brings a hand to her head and scratches it nervously, “It’s like I had this urge to see you.”

“What kind of dream?” This time the other woman seems curious, stepping closer to the metal bars of the cell.

“I’m pretty sure I was dying,” Lizbeth answers quietly, “All I could see was blood… And your face.”

“A premonition?”

Liz closes the distance with the cell and puts a hand on the bars.

“No, it was something else. It felt…, _old._ ”

Boldly, the other girl puts one of her hands over Lizbeth’s. There’s a faint smile on her lips.

“Would it be weird…,” She gets even closer to whisper, making sure that Liz is the only one who hears her, “Would it be weird if I say that I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life?”

 

+++

 

**1006 AD**

 

It happens at her husband’s funeral, when Ishani, her sister in law, takes her hands and walks with her, going back to their home.

Yes, she has loved him very much, even if Sham had been fifteen years older than her when they married, he had been a good man, a good husband, and a good father, but she feels, somehow, liberated.

When they arrive at their home, two of her sons help her sit on the old chair next to the window, where she can already see the people walking towards her house. Ishani sits next to her and puts a gentle hand on her knee to reassure her.

“I think it’s ironic.” She says with her eyes fixed on the landscape outside.

“What do you mean?” Ishani asks.

“It’s ironic how we’ve spent our lives together, but never really saw each other.” She sighs and lets her body rest against the chair, “Well, I guess is better late than ever.”

 

+++

 

**409 AD**

 

The group has finally settled near the big river mouth. Seeing the sea is a big change after all those months across the mountains and her people are excited to finally rest. They’ve lost friends and family along the way, but they finally made it.

“Do you think Hermericus will let us rest, now?”

Freda sits beside her, throwing a blanket over their bodies.

“I hope so. It’s been a while, and everyone is tired and disheartened.” Lubila sneaks an arm around the other woman, getting their bodies closer, “We really need to gather some strength, collect food, and make new weapons if he wants to advance further down in these lands.”

“This place is beautiful,” Freda leans her head on Lubila’s shoulder, and sighs, “I wouldn’t mind staying here.”

She kisses Freda’s head and holds her tighter.

“I really don’t care where we are, _when_ we are, as long as I’m with you.”

 

+++

 

**550 BC**

 

The earth has started to tremble right after the sunrise, and the weak structure of the house hasn’t been able to hold up against such a nightmare.

The whole village is demolished in a matter of seconds, and when Charis looks at the top of Mount Taigeto, she knows that they are still in great danger, because a whole chunk of the mountain is coming down towards them.

It’s in that moment when Charis feels it, the awakening.

But it’s too late.

At least, they’ll have another chance soon.

 

+++

 

**1526 BC**

 

Elba has been wandering the woods alone for hours, with just the moonlight lighting up her steps. Her two older brothers have started running after a deer and, before she could react and follow them, the paths have disappeared in front of her eyes.

Everyone warned them for years that these woods were dangerous, that they were haunted, filled with demons and dangerous creatures, but they didn’t listen. They never do.

She’s alone, yes, but Elba is no damsel in distress. She knows how to fight, she knows how to hunt, and she knows how to defend herself against demons. After all, her family has been cleaning these lands from all kind of monsters for decades. So, she’s not afraid to be alone.

It doesn’t take her long to reach the end of the path she was following. Stepping outside the line of trees, Elba discovers a little lagoon, hidden between the forest and the high wall of the mountain. From the top of the cliff, falling gracefully, a beautiful waterfall nourishes the crystalline waters.

Is there, being bathed by the faint light of the moon, where Elba sees her for the first time.

As if she has sensed her presence, the other woman turns around.

Their eyes meet. She smiles.

And, in a blink of an eye, she disappears.

In the morning, when Elba finally finds her brothers, she tells them about the mysterious woman. They just laugh at her and start making stories about water fairies, and how they eat careless little hunters for dinner.

But Elba spends her nights thinking about her. She tells herself that it must be a spell, that the urge to go back to that lagoon is nothing more than the demons playing with her head.

On the next full moon, she goes back to the forest.

It’s almost as if the trees were guiding her, showing the way, because she’s not paying attention to her steps or her surroundings. She’s just walking with the lagoon in her mind.

And she’s there, just like the first time, letting the moonlight caress her skin. Only this time, when the ethereal figure turns around, she doesn’t disappear.

“You are a curious human,” Her voice feels like the fresh breeze of the morning, “Why don’t you come closer?”

“How do I know that you’re not a demon, wanting to feast on my flesh?”

“Do I look like a demon?” The woman smiles, amused at how weary the human is acting.

“Evil takes a lot of forms.”

“Maybe, but I am no evil and, deep down, you know it, too. You wouldn’t have come back here if you thought otherwise.”

Elba takes a step closer towards the water, but stops there, still not sure about the true intentions of the beautiful creature in front of her.

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” She says, “You’ve been flooding my mind since I saw you last time.”

“And curiously, you’ve been in my thoughts, too,” She _glides_ on the water and gets closer to the shore, making Elba take a step back, “You… intrigue me, and that’s unusual. At least, can I know your name?”

“Elba.”

“Will you come back tomorrow, Elba?”

She went back the next day, and the next, and for the period of five days she stood at the shore of the lagoon, sharing the night with the water nymph.

“I still don’t know your name.” She asked on the sixth night.

“I’ll tell you when you stop being afraid of me.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“Then, shed off your robes and step into the water.”

“Is that a demand?”

“It’s a request,” She says, softly, “I just want to look into your eyes, and see if I find an answer for this strange feeling I have since I first saw you.”

Finally, unable to deny it any longer, she lets her heart guide her actions and slowly starts getting rid of all her armor and clothes.

The water is cold but welcoming.

When she reaches the center of the lagoon, she’s welcomed with a warm smile and a hand on her cold cheek.

“My name is Navya, and I am no demon.”

“I don’t care anymore,” Elba closes the last remaining space between them, and leaning her forehead against the other woman’s, “If I was to die tonight, I just have one last wish,” She says, while her finger softly brushes Navya’s lower lip.

“ _That_ is a wish I can grant.”

After that night, Elba goes back to the lagoon once a week for a few moons, but her brothers have started to worry, and constantly ask her about the nights she disappears. How do you tell your family that you’ve fallen in love with the Goddess of the rivers? That you don’t want to return to your life as a demon hunter, but instead spend your nights feeling the water caressing your body?

On the first night of the fifth full moon, though, she can’t reach the lagoon.

A couple of creatures from the underworld have been near the village for days. She can feel them closer and closer with each sunset. Her brothers are restless and want to throw themselves into the woods to chase them before they reach the villagers, but she’s not sure.

It feels like a trap.

It is a trap.

But before they realize, her brothers are on the floor, chocking on their own blood, and she has the claw of a demonic hound tearing up her stomach.

Then, all the sudden, the claw is gone, the hounds have disappeared, and the only thing she feels is a soft hand on her face, catching the tears falling from her eyes.

“Why are you humans so fragile?” The broken voice reaching her ears it’s soothing, “Why do you have to bleed and die?”

Elba wants to say something, wants to tell her that life on earth is just a step, that she’ll be fine without this insignificant human who fell in love with her on a full moon, but her lungs are already full of blood, and there’s no air to let her words flow.

“I know,” Navya says, as if she could understand with just looking at her eyes. Her tears are falling now without restrain, soaking the earth under them, “And I know that I should let you go,” She takes a deep breath and pushes her hand against the wound, “But I won’t lose you,” A warm, calming light starts emanating from her whole body, engulfing both of them, “I don’t want an eternal life If I can’t share it with you.”

 

+++

 

**2018 AD**

 

“I don’t want this to be reset,” Nicole finally says. Waverly, sleepy in her arms, raises her head and stares at her girlfriend, “A reset means that all our other lives didn’t matter. But they do. Every single second of those lives is important. They define us.”

Waverly gets up on one elbow and leans to capture Nicole’s lips in a breathless kiss.

“I’ll never stop thanking the Gods for bringing you to my shore that night.”

“I just got lost.” Nicole jokes.

“No, baby,” Waverly takes Nicole hand and places it over her heart, “You found your way to eternity.”

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
